Love and Pain
by Nashira01
Summary: Ran-Mao is a girl of many mysteries. she is the daughter of a deamoness named Mao.  She falls in love with the demon Amaimon and then something tragic happens to her. What will she do then?
1. The Talk

"Naw shit." I said.

"What is it?"He said.

"I let my flames get the best of me... AGAIN!"

"Heh. Just come over here and relax! Don't stress yourself out."He said ever so calmly.

"Okay." I sat in his lap and leaned against him. I could hear his heart beating. So calming. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^.^^.^^.^^.^.^.^

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"

"Urgh!" I slapped my hand over the alarm and hit the sleep button. "Wait a sec!" I thought. I jumped out of bed and just sat there. "Wasn't I just with him? Why does this always happen?" a tear started to slide down my check. I put my head in my head and started to cry.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

I snapped my head up. "Who's there?"

"It's Mephisto."

I sighed. He's been coming over more than usual to check on me. Hes just crazy as he looks probably. I wiped my checks dry and opened the door.

"Thank you! Oh your hairs its natural color again."

"Oh…yeah." I had died my hair a couple months back to match his green hair. But he said he liked my black hair better so I let it be black again.

"So then Ran-Mao. Why aren't you at cram school yet? You know you have to teach a class soon."

"OH SHIT! Sorry! I overslept cause I… I don't know." I didn't tell Mephisto about him because I didn't know if he was real.

" Heh." He looked at me with his eyes part way closed like he was studying me.

"What?" i asked, arching an eyebrow in suspicion.

"You know who you are now don't you?" He said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know who your mother is." he stated.

"Yes. She's Mou. The most powerful demoness ever. Just a bit less powerful than Satan. And I'm her daughter and I have inhearated her flames and part of her powers... Yes I know it all."

"Wait. I haven't told you and im the only person in Assiah that knows who your the daughter of. And i never told you. How do you know this stuff? You aren't supposed to know!" He said.

"It's because HE told me." i said.

"And just who is this he?"

"Amaimon. Amaimon told me."

Then he just stared at me with anger in his eyes. As though i wasn't supposed to know about Amaimon. What is the connections between those two?

**Tell me what you guys think! i wana know if you guys wana know what happens next and if its good! if you guys dont like it then just tell me why and i will edit it! mostly tell me if you wana read chapter two! Hey i canged her power level cause a lot of people dont like Mou being more powerful than satan and this one person convinced me so i changed it a bit. Hope its still good though! ^.^ MEOW! **


	2. The New Teacher in School

"you better go now, Mephisto." I said.

He nodded and turned around, walking out of the room. When I was about to get my stuff my cell rang. I took it off the side table and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly, not recognizing the number.

"meet me outside the east gate. This Saturday, midnight." A male voice said.

"Who is this?"

"I can't tell you anything except that this message is from Amaimon." He hung up.

Amaimon? Couldn't he have just told me himself? I looked at the time. "DAMN!" I was late! I had to run as fast as I could to the class room. As soon as I got there all of the kids were already there so I just went up to the desk.

"Good morning. Sorry about being late. Ehehe!" I didn't know what to say. I was new but yet all of these kids… they all wanted to become exorcists unknowing what they were .going to get themselves into.

"Sensei. What is this class going to be?" Some girl said with tiny eyebrows.

I just sighed. "I'm going to get to that. I am Ms. Itami. Your Demon Classification teacher."

"So just what are you going to be teaching us?" That girl said again. She was already getting on my nerves.

"You will be learning the different types of demons and the best was to defeat them." I said. "And just to test your knowledge I'm going to give you all a test. You have till the end of the class which is about 20 minuets." I started to hand out the test as they moaned. Once I finished I sat back down at the desk. "You may start now."

20 minuets may not seem like that long I thought. I then fell asleep.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

"Itami-san! Itami-san!" Somebody said.

"Uh?" I woke up and saw all of the kids around the desk

"Class is over. Heres the test."

"Oh. Just hand them to me."

They rushed up and just piled them on my desk.

"Urgh." I sighed. This would take a while. "Wait a sec!" I ran to find Yukio's room. I wanted to get some info out of him. I then saw him ahead of me going into a room. I just sighed and gave up on him. "Now what about Mephisto." I thought.

I came up to a random door and pulled out a key that Mephisto had given me. I had never used it before and I was hesitating to. "You better work!"

I put it in the keyhole and went through the door. I found my self in Mephisto's office.

"OH! Ran-Mou! What a pleasn't surprise!" he said.

"I want to know what you know." I said.

"Want to know what?" he said with that sweet innocent smile.

"I want to know what you know about me and my mother." I replied.

**I hope you like it! Next chapter I'm showing off Ran- Mou's flames! I can't wait! This is so fun to create Ran-Mou!**


	3. My Black Flames

"All I know is that you are the daughter of Mao and some other low class, human like, demon. " Mephisto said.

"Are you telling me everything?" I asked.

"Of course I am. What do you think?"

That's when he crossed the line and pissed me off.

"YOU KNOW YOUR LIEING!" I screamed. At that moment my flames engulfed me. I gasped at the pure cold blackness that my flames were. This had never happened before. My flames only came out when I went to Gehenna… with Amaimon.

"Ran-Mau! What are you doing stop!"He yelled at me.

"I can't!" I cried with my hands full of my hair," I can't stop the flames!"

He gasped. "Ran-Mao…" He whispered as he got up and came over to me. As he put his hands on my shoulders he said, "Try to calm down. Try that. It may work." Then he pulled me into a hug.

I cried into his coat as I tried to calm down. The flames would not go away no matter how hard I tried. I screamed.

"Shhhhhhhh." He said as he kissed the top of my head lightly. "Try harder."

"I'm trying as hard as I can!" Then I thought "What if my flames never go away what then?" I stiffened at that terrifying thought.

"Here sit down. " He said as he pushed me into a chair.

"Wha-?" I said through tears. He went over to his desk and got out something that looked like a shot. "Whoa! Don't touch me with that thing!" I was terrified of needles.

"Nighty, night!" He said as he gave me the shot.

"Y… you bastard." I said before I fell asleep on the chair.


	4. Going to Gehenna

4 days have passed since my flames came out and it's now Saturday. I looked at my watch.

11:59 pm

It was almost time.

"You came!" A voice said beside me. I jumped. "Sorry to scare you like that."

I looked at the person beside me and it was a boy about 16 with orange hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Sorry. The names Mizu. Amaimon wanted me to come bring you to him."

"I wonder why he didn't just come and get me himself." I thought. But oh well as long as I get to see him I'm fine with it!

"Come on lets go." He said.

"Lets." I said and we started running as fast as we could through the forest around true cross.

"Here!" He said. I skidded to a halt and looked around. All there was in front of us that wasn't trees was a door.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he opened the door. He motioned for me to come closer. "Uh?"

"Sorry. Got to do this!" He said as he pushed me through the door. I fell.

"Urgh" I grunted as I landed. But I didn't land on ground. I landed in someone's arms.

"Hey." I heard a person say. I looked up and saw his green hair and blue eyes.

"Amaimon!" I squealed. I gave him a crushing hug.

"Ahahahahaha!" He laughed. "Oh. Ran-Mau. Um… your squeezing me to tight."

"Oh. Sorry!" I loosened my grip as he put me down. "So. What did you want?" I asked.

"It's not me who really wanted to see you even though it is good to see you." He said.

I blushed hard." Well then who did?"

"My father did. Satan"

I just gasped and stood frozen. HE wanted me? Why? What the hell does he want with me?

**So did I do good? I know you might be thinking some stuff but don't. You will see in the next couple of chapters what I'm planning so please don't get to mad at how I'm doing this! Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Surprise

It seemed like an hour of walking till we stopped walking.

"Here we are." Amaimon said. I looked around but saw nothing. Not even a little coal tar!

"Where… where is he?" I asked.

He looked around. "Father?" He yelled. I came up even with him and hugged his arm while squeezing his hand.

Then all of a sudden there was a loud rumbling sound. I yelped and squeezed Amaimon's hand even tighter.

"So this is Ran-Mau?" A voice said. I looked all around but their was no one. Only me and Amaimon. But I could feel a dark presence in front of me.

"Yes. This is." Amaimon said. He looked to me as though to calm me even though I didn't help a bit.

"Ran-Mau," The voice said," Do you know who I am?"

"Satan?" I guessed.

"Yes. I guess you want to know why I wanted you here. No?"

"Well DUH! What the hell do you think?" I yelled at him.

"Heh, well look who's feisty!" Satan said.

I blushed furiously."Just get to the point!" I yelled. I didn't care who he was he was just really pissing me off.

He sighed." If you insist. Since my sons and you are demons I want you to marry one of the three."


	6. For The First Time

"Wait three? I thought you only had two sons! Who's the third?" I yelled at Satan.

"The third is Rin Okumera." Satan said.

I froze. If Rin is the older twin of Yukio then would that make Yukio also the son of Satan?

"Ran-Mau… are you okay?" Amaimon asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine."

"So Ran-Mau. I will give you all the time you want but you HAVE to chose one of the three. I don't care who it is." Satan said.

I didn't reply. I was still standing there frozen, holding Amaimon's hand.

"Come on." Amaimon said." We should go."

I nodded my head quickly and left with him.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

We went to my dorm room.

"So who do you think your gona chose?" Amaimon said as I plopped down on the bed.

I sat up and he put his arms around me. "I… I think I'm going to chose … you." I turned twards him and smiled. He smiled back. The he started to pull me in as though for a kiss.

"Whoa! I said jumping out of his grip and off the bed."N-not yet! I… I think its still to soon!" I said as I started to pace the room.

"Huh? What do you mean to soon?" Amaimon said confused.

"I-I-I-it's just…" I leaned against the wall with a hand on my forehead trying to think.

"Ran-Mau…" He said.

I looked up right as he slammed his hands aginst the wall. "I don't like to be rejected." He said. He then kissed me forcefully crushing his lips aginst mine. I just gave up then and surrenderd to Amaimon. One hand traceing the side of my waist while the other was intangled in my hair. I only stopped when he traced my upper lip as though asking permission.

"Amaimon." I whispered pushing him back.

He chuckled and caressed my cheek.

"Why do you always avoid situations like this?" He asked.

"I…" I blushed.

"Heh." He kissed me again but on my neck this time. "I think I should go. You look sleepy."

"No." I said."Stay." He looked down at me. "Please?"

"Okay. Only if you prom-"

I shut him up with a kiss. He pushed me on the bed and he stayed over that night.

**So how do you think I did? I think I might have gone a bit to close to M there for a bit. Hehe! Im happy if you did like it!**


	7. Just Us

I woke up later with Amaimon's arms draped across me."A..." I started to say until I noticed that he was asleep. I just smiled at him. He looked so innocent when he was asleep.

"Mmmmmm…" He moaned. I just scotched up closer to him and fell asleep again.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

"Hey." A voice welcomed me warmly.

"Mmmmmm. Hey." I said smiling. Amaimon had stayed the night. I was happy and I had made my choice.

"Amaimon." I said

"Hmm?" He murmured as he kissed my neck.

I sat up. "I've made my choice."

"Oh? Who is it?" He asked.

"It's you stupid." I said playfully.

"Ahahaha!" He laughed as he tackled me knocking me back down to the bed. "I got scared that you had chose Mephisto."

I just looked at him."Now why would I chose him?" I leaned up and kissed him.

In between kisses he said, "I don't know why you would. I mean you have me."

I giggled. This life was perfect.

**Yes I know. This chapter was VERY short. **


	8. A Little Argument With Mephisto

''WHAT! You didn't even give me a chance!" Mephisto yelled at me.

"I don't care! I just chose Amaimon so just deal with it!" I yelled back. I was about an hour and Mephisto was pissed.

::::::::::::::::FLASBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I was almost asleep in his arms when my cell rang.

"Urgh." I moaned.

"You gona get that?" Amaimon said playfully.

"I don't wana." I tiredly said as I buried my head in his neck.

"Well you want me to get it?"

"Oh. When you put it that way then no." I said as I reached for the cell. "Hello?" I asked.

"Someone sounds sleepy."I heard coming from the cell.

"Wh-what the hell Mephisto?" I said.

"Sorry but I need to talk to you in my office. Privately." He said in a serious voice.

"But… why?" I asked.

"I know what my father said and I want a chance." He said right before he hung up.

"So. What did he say?" Amaimon asked.

"He… he knows what your dad said and he wants a chance." Amaimon went quiet after I said that.

And now here we are in his office. He had looked truly crushed when I told him about how I had chosen Amiamon.

"I… I'm truly sorry." I said. I turned around and started to leave. I opened the door to go out part way before pausing to say something. "But I do hope you find that special someone one day." I turned around." I just hope it's not some bitchy girl." Then I slipped through the door trying to get back to some place where he wasn't. I ended up going back to my dorm.

"So. How did that go?" Amaimon asked as soon as I walked through the door.

"Not good."

"He yell at you?"

"Sort of." I flopped down on the bed, burying my head in the pillow. I still felt sorry for Mephisto even though I didn't chose him. I sighed and just let myself slip into sleep so I would stop worrying.


	9. Heartbroken

"Okay so let me get this straight." I said. "You already have a girlfriend and it's been what? Five days since I told you? How can you get a girlfriend that quickly?"

"Yes I've known her for a while now. You were simply my back up plan but who can resist this?" He grinned.

"What the hell?" I said shocked. I slammed my hands hard on his desk. " Now just who the hell is she?"

"Mephisto." A woman's voice purred from behind me. "I'm hungry."

"Who…" I tried to get out.

"I've forgive you even after that. Now come on."" She leaned against the doorframe.

"Mia…" He growled walking over to her quickly. He kissed her fiercely pressing her against the wall. I stood there in shock. I finally coughed slightly as Mephisto started to slowly slip his hand under her silky pajama top.

"Oh sorry. Who are you?" The black haired, light brown skinned girl peered over at me.

"Ran-Mou Itami. You?" I asked.

"Mia Kuro pleased to meet you." She said sticking out a hand. I made no move to shake it.

"So… where have you been for the past year?" I asked her.

"Gehenna. Satan banished me for a year from Mephisto." She said while Mephisto played with a lock of her hair.

"I missed you Mi-mi…" He said. " I-I needed someone and Ran-Mou reminded me of you." He kissed her. I couldn't take it anymore. I know I chose Amaimon but… I still sort of liked Mephisto.

"Come on Mi-mi lets go." Mephisto said. Then they left with Mephisto's arm around her waist. Once the door closed I couldn't hold it in and started to cry. It hurt so much to see him with another girl. Mostly that… demon!

**Sorry, sorry! I know its short but that's how I want it to be. **


	10. I Have a Sister

About a hour later Amaimon found me.

"Ran-Mou!" He said. He ran over to me and tilted my face up so that he could see it.

"Huh?" I said. After seeing that Mia girl and Mephisto I was oblivious to what was happening.

"What happened?" He asked. That made me burst into a new line of tears. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." I said through the tears. I pulled him closer and buried my head in his neck trying to calm myself. "It's not your fault."

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Amaimon said as he pulled me away. "Can you walk?"

"I think so." I said standing up. Right when I took a step I fell right back down to my knees.

"And you call that walking?" He said playfully trying to brighten up my mood. Then he picked me up and started walking. I leaned against him and fell asleep in his arms.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey wake up! There's someone on the phone for you." Amaimon said.

"Huh? Amaimon." I touched his cheek. "Where's the cell?"

"Right here." He put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"I-is this Ran-Mou?" A girls voice asked.

"Yes this is. Who is this?" I asked back.

"I… oh! I don't know exactly how to tell you this but I'm your sister. Hibiki Itami." She said.

I gasped. "I have a little sister?" I thought.

"Sorry but it's just that mom… she's…" And she burst out crying.

"What? Don't cry! What's up with mom?" I said trying to sound comforting.

"She's been locked up and she can't get out! I don't know what to do so I called you."

"Damn this is bad!" I thought." Where are you?" I asked her.

"Ummm…. by a dorm building." She said.

"Is it a girls or boys dorm?" I asked as I got up and started to get ready to go and get her.

"It's a girls dorm."

"Okay. I'm going to come and get you. Do you know what one of the numbers are?"

"365." She said.

**I mashed my original chapter 10 and 11 together here because my chapter 10 was soooooo short! (original chapter 10 was up to the :::::::: part)**

"Okay I'm on my way." I said then I hung up.

"What is it?" Amaimon asked.

"This girl says she's my little sister and that something happened to our mom." I said then ran out the door.

After about thirty minutes I found the dorm building. " Hibiki?" I called out.

"Over here!" The voice was followed by a hand.

"Hibiki are you okay?" I asked. She had pink hair with black bangs and her eyes were closed.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said as she opened her eyes. They were a deep green color.

I smiled and she smiled back. "So. How old are you?" I asked her.

"14. I just turned 14 yesterday."

"Come on Hibiki. Let's go." I said." You can stay with me for a while." We stood up and when we reached the door of the dorm I pulled out my key.

"Why do you have that key?" She asked. "You came from over there right?"

"I did but this is a special key." I turned the key and opened the door. "Amaimon! I'm back!" I yelled out as we stepped through the door into my dorm."Oh and this is Hibiki. My little sister."


	11. Mia Messes It All Up

"What? You want to see Mephisto? W…why?" I asked Hibiki.

"Because he's a demon and you already have Amaimon so I want Mephisto!" Hibiki whined.

"This will end up bad." Amaimon whispered into my ear.

"Well I guess we could take her to see him. I mean he might just reject her himself and we don't have to worry about Mia." I said.

"Hurray!" Hibiki said. I got up and went to the door. "You going to do that key thing?" She asked. I nodded.

"I hope she won't be there." I thought. I turned the key and opened the door into Mephisto's office. Mephisto was sitting at his desk. "Mephisto." I said. He looked up.

"Ran-Mou? What are… you…" He then caught sight of Hibiki. "Who's that?" He said pointing at her.

"I… I'm Hibiki Itami. Ran-Mou's little sister." Hibiki nervously said.

"Awww! You have a little sis'? How adorable!" Mephisto said.

"Umm. M-Mephisto." Hibiki started to say.

"Yes? What is it little one."

"I… I love you!" She screamed out right as the door connected to the office opened and that women walked out. She stared at Hibiki and walked over to her snarling.

"Mi-mi don't get mad at her!" Mephisto said.

"I don't care how small you are...don't touch my mepphy." She snarled leaning down towards Hibiki. Hibiki flinched under her sharp tongue.

"Oi! Back off from my sister!" I yelled at her. She turned around and looked at me.

"So you came back." She said. I nodded then smacked her. She held her hand over her cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"That for the way you are around my sister!" I yelled.

"Hey! What going on between you to?" Mephisto said getting up. Hibiki took the opportunity and ran over to Mephisto grabbing him into a hug.

"That's it!" Mia yelled running over and throwing Hibiki away.

"Ouch! That hurt!" She screamed. Her flames came out and they were the same color black that mine were. She ran over to Mia and kicked her hard in the stomach sending her flying. She turned around and looked at me with a huge grin on her face, " Did you see what I just did?"

"Yup." I said. I personally didn't care what she did to Mia but as long as she taught her a lesson I was fine. She jumped out of the window following Mia.

"Ran-Mou! Stop her now!" Mephisto yelled at me.

"No." I said without any emotion. "I think it's time that your precious Mia got a lesson."

10 minutes later I had a sharp pain in my chest. I knew that something was wrong with Hibiki,


	12. My Sister no more

I collapsed on the ground.

"Ran-Mou!" Amaimon said obviously concerned.

"It's… it's Hibiki. Something's wrong!" I said. I then got up and ran to the window. "Hibiki!"I yelled. There was no reply. I jumped out the window and when I landed I saw it.

My sister lying on the ground. Dead.

"Hibiki!" I wailed. I saw Rin standing there with his sword covered in blood and Mia standing right behind him. "You son of a bitch!" I screamed. "Die!" I ran up to him and sent him flying with one kick.

"Ran-Mou" Someone behind me said. It was Amaimon. Mephisto was already running over to Mia.

Amaimon knelt next to me and pilled me close. " Hibiki." I buttered over and over. The tears kept flowing.

"Shh." Amaimon hushed me. I buried my head in his neck. I couldn't believe she was gone! I'd only known her for 5 short days and she never told me anything else about mom. She just cried whenever I brought it up.

"Ran-Mou." Mia said.

"Shut up! This is all your fault!" I screamed at her. " She would still be here if you weren't even alive! You should have died and not her! Just go and die you bitch!" She just flinched an left with Mephisto.

"Come on." Amaimon said. "Let's go." He picked me up and carried me back to my dorm.

**Sorry I know this is one of my short chapters. But yet even though its short I think It's still good!**


	13. Mia Tells

Somebody knocked at the door.

"Would you get that Amaimon?" I said. I was sitting on the bed to stunned at what had happened to do anything.

"Shure." he said. He got up and opened the door. Then as quickly as he opened it he tried to close it at the same time.

"Amaimon who is it?" I asked.

"Uh no one...?" He said. I could tell that there was someone at the door.

"Move." I snapped. He moved and then I saw her. Mia. She stepped into the room and the second she was across I slammed her into the wall. I grabbed two knife's and slammed them into her left shoulder and hand. She cried out in shock and started to writhe in pain.

"Stop…" She begged. But I was in no mood to stop. I grabbed the first sword I found and lifted it up.

"Die!" I screamed cutting down. She moved to catch the blade with her right hand. I continued to cut down wards, pressing her hand till the tip of my blade cut into her chest. She gasped in pain and flicked her eyes up to my face begging me to stop.

"Stop Ran-Mou." Amaimon griped my shoulders and pulled me away from her. "Mephisto will kill _you_ if you _kill_ her." She reached out a bloody shaking hand and pulled out the two blades. A tear formed in her eye and slid down her face. She stood up leaving a smear of blood on the wall.

"I-I just came to say that I made Mephisto organized a funeral for your sister…" She stumbled toward the door and interested a key in it, pushing it open with her uninjured shoulder. "It's in an hour."

"Y-you… why would you do that for me?" I asked.

"Because. We're both demons and I feel that she needs a proper burial." She said. She then fell through the door and it closed behind her.

"Well." Amaimon said. "That was nice of him." I just nodded.

"Come on." I said. "Let's get ready."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When we arrived it was quiet. We were the first people there.

"Sensei." I heard someone call from behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Rin.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I yelled at him. He flinched.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea what she was doing and I acted by instincts." Even though I had now heard that I still hated him.


	14. Camping Trip

"I want you to go with Yukio and Shura to look after the cram school students." Mephisto said. It had been a month after Hibiki was killed and I still held a grudge against Rin.

"You know Rin's going to be there so why send me unless you're planning something." I said.

"Just do it."

"Whatever."

:::::::::::::::::::2 hours later::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I stayed as far away from Rin as I could.

"Come on get over here Ran-Mou! Enjoy the beer." Shura said.

"I'd rather not." I said. Even though it was tempting wasn't going over where Rin was.

"Why not?"

"Cause he's over there!"

"Who?" Bon said.

"You don't need to know. I'm going for a walk" I said. I walked out of the campsite and into the woods. Then suddenly Amaimon crashed down through the trees.

"I wondered how long you could stay down there." He said. "Come on."

"Huh? Where?"

"Just follow me." I followed him. I hoped it wasn't around Mephisto because he was partly to blame. We ended up on top of the trees right under Mephisto with Mia on his lap.

"Oh hell no! I'm not staying anywhere near him!" I yelled. I was about to go back when Amaimon grabbed me and held me back. "Damn it let me go!"

"Shh! You'll give us away yelling like that." Amaimon whispered.

"Sorry."

"Have you got the demon of this forest to do what we want?" Mephisto asked.

"Yes, with many if it's kin dead I do believe it will listen." Amaimon replied.

"What the hell are you two planning?" I asked.

"Oh it nothing." Mephisto said.

"Oh I think it's something and I want a part if it means kicking Rin's ass!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So you basically want to fight Rin in front of his friends?" I asked. He nodded. I looked down at where they were camping and it looked like everyone was back from their little mission. I dropped through the trees and went down there.

"Sensei!" Konekomeru said. Everybody looked up.

"H-hey." I said. I went and sat down near the tree like so that I could be ready when the signal came. Amaimon then came crashing down through the trees.

"Amaimon!" I said.

"Behemoth! Go!" Amaimon said letting the chain lose on his hobgoblin. Shura flicked Behemoth away and set up a barrier that sent Amaimon flying as soon as it was set up.

"Here! We need to cover all of you with holy water." Shura said. She got everyone covered and was about to splash Rin but said, "Opps. Almost forgot."

"Eh?" Bon said.

"He's allergic to holy water." Shura replied.

"What?" Now he was really confused. That's when I started to leave again. As I did I turned into my demon form. My outfit changed into a white sleeveless hoodie and a black skirt. My hair changed to a ground length golden color and my eyes changed from red to lavender.

"Wh…what the hell?" I heard Rin say from behind me. I just flicked my flames for a second to see what type of reaction I would get. Nothing happened until Shemi started to follow me. I grinned a huge grin that would have creeped the living daylights out of someone if I had been facing them.

"She-Shemi!" I heard Shima call from behind me. Before I could turn around Amaimon fell out of the trees in front of me.

"Nice work." He said as he kissed my cheek. I blushed. He walked past me and up to Shemi.

"What the hell Shemi? Get back here!" Rin yelled at her. I threw a shuriken at him but purposely missed.

"Ran-Mou." Amaimon said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Go ahead to the spot. I'll meet you there."

"Right." I said then took off. I ran to the spot where h ewas going to lead Rin to. One I got there I got up In a tree and stat…. an waited.


	15. The Fight Starts

About 10 minutes later they finally arrived. I had fallen asleep in a tree and woke up when I heard a loud bang. I had looked down to see what had made it and saw that it was Rin. He had been slung into a rock.

I laughed like a hysterical person. "Now how did this happen?" I dropped down from the trees and walked up to Rin.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked.

"Say it once, say it twice, take the chance and roll the dice." I said crouching down in front of him.

"Huh? He obviously was confused. I just put on a creepy smile and stood up.

"Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can." He looked at me like I was crazy and I guess I am. I turned around and saw all of his friends behind me. I walked over there grinning all the way.

"What the…" Bon said towards me. Once I was in front of him I slashed and cut his face with a shuriken.

"I've been dying to do that." I said. Then I pulled his head down and licked the blood that was coming from his wound. Bon pulled his head away as hard and quickly as he could.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

"Wrong with me?" I said tilting my head down so that he couldn't see my face. "Why… there's nothing wrong with me." I paused. "But."

"But what?"

"There's something wrong with you!" I screamed as I threw my head up. I shot up and was about to punch Bon's face in when Konekomeru fired a firecracker. I followed its track from where I was and it ended up going in Amaimon's hair.

I turned around when I heard a muffled laugh. "Bro… broccoli." It was Shima. I narrowed my eyes then ran up and kicked him in the stomach so that he went flying.

Amaimon appeared in front of Bon. "You were laughing too." He said. Before Amaimon could do anything Konekoameru appeared in front of him and tried to block his way.

Amaimon just poked his arm. "Gwaa!" He wailed as he fell to the ground. Amaimon had broken his arm.

"Heh. Say it once, say it twice, take the chance and roll the dice! You don't want to cause your own death do you?" I said in what sounded like a little girls voice.

"Oi!" Someone called from behind us. I quickly turned around and saw that It was Rin holding up his sword, which was still sheathed. "I'm your opponent!"

"Nii-san! No!" Someone yelled from the woods.

"Sorry." Rin said as he drew his sword, letting his flames out. Now the real fight begins!

**This is just a side note. The things i had Ran-Mou say like the "Say it once, say it twice, take the chance and rool the dice." I got those lines out of the "This is Haloween" song. soooo yeah! ohly 3 or 4 more chapters untill im FINISHED with this story! OH! im THINKKING of making a sequal thingy. sooo message me if you want a sequil! (Sorry about my spelling. I'm horrable if im not on MS Word with the spell check!)**


	16. Defeat

"What the…?" Bon said. I smiled my creeper smile.

"Come on!" Rin yelled. Amaimon jumped in the air and landed a few feet away from him. He hit his sword a couple of times then they were fighting in the air. I pulled my hair to the side and brought up my hoddie. I ran through the tree's trying to keep up with them. The only way to tell where they were was Rin's blue flames. I jumped to the top of the trees and tried to watch.

"Keeping up with the fight." I heard Mephisto say from behind me. I just nodded my head. Then I saw Rin stick his sword into Amaimon's back.

"No!" I said as jumped up.

I was about to go over there and help but Mephisto stopped me.

"stop, Amaimon can handle Rin on his own." he said.

"yes, join the tea party ran-mou." mia said snippily, rolling her eyes and pretending to pour tea on his head.

"good now just watch." he said as I sat down.

Then Amaimon was flung into the tree in front of us.

"Amaimon!" I screamed seeing the burns on his face.

"looks like playtime is over." Mephisto said and mia jumped off his lap landing somewhere.

He took of his hat.

"no! I haven't lost yet!" Amaimon screamed.

"eins, zwei, drei! Kuchen coo-coo house clock!" a giant cuckoo clock came out of his hat as he uttered the words.

"what the-?" I started as a little bird came out, grabbed Amaimon and pulled him back into the clock. "what did you just do?" I yelled.

Before Mephisto could respond rin came out of nowhere and destroyed the clock. I stood there frozen in shock. How did he do that, I thought? Then I looked closer at his face, he was completely taken over by his flames.

"Mephisto move!" I yelled, forcing out my flames and surrounded Rin with some.

I ran towards and was about to kick him when he hit me with his sword. I was flung away and landed in a clearing. I stood and glared at him.

"you bastard! Is that all you got?" I yelled.

I ran at him, but before I could reach him someone yelled his name. I looked and saw Sheimi running toward him. I stopped to see what would happen. I put away my flames and stood there, watching as Yukio and Shura rushed forward to stop her but she just pushed through and hugged Rin.

"she-Sheimi." ren said.

I could tell that part of him was breaking through. They crumpled to the ground in a heap as a voice rang out across the clearing.

"it's blue, no matter how I look at it." a blonde man said. "just like that night."

Mia, who was standing at the edge of the clearing started to flicker in and out of existence, moving away till I couldn't see her anymore. Mephisto walked out of the woods at that moment and I saw that he had the cover to the Koma sword. He went up to Rin, grabbed his arm and sheathed the blade. Rin passed out as soon as his flames went out.

"where's Amaimon?" I asked him.

He just smiled and wiggled his fingers at me as though it was a secret. I heard someone land behind me.

"should I cut off the bloodline of Satan right here and now?" I turned and saw that it was a man with long golden hair in a white outfit.

"who are you?" I asked him.

I could see that he was an exorcist but that was it.

"I am Arther Augustus angel. Paladin."

"you're telling me that you're a paladin?" I asked, not believing that he was a paladin until I saw some kind of proof.

He just sighed and turned around. When he did that I acted like a 7 year old and stuck out my tongue. He took out his giant sword and put it above Rin's neck preparing to kill him. I turned around and tuned myself out. I didn't care what he did to Rin. If he killed him then I wouldn't care at all. Then a couple of minutes later somebody hit me in the head, knocking me out.


	17. So Close to Him

When I woke up I was in a dark place.

"you awake?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Amaimon?" I jerked up and found him right behind me. From what I could see all of his wounds weren't quite healed up yet. He sort looked pitiful.

"Ran-Mou. I've been meaning to give you this for a while." he said. He reached out for my left hand and slipped a ring onto my finger.

I burst out in tears. Not sad tears but happy tears. He wiped my eyes and caressed my cheek.

"Amaimon." I whispered as he pulled me towards him. I buried my head in his neck.

"Yes Ran-mou." He kissed me on the top of my head.

"I love you." I whispered. He tilted my head so that he could kiss me lightly, barley even brushing my lips.

"I love you to." he whispered back. I closed my eyes and buried my head into his chest. Then he all of a sudden got up and with to the door and started smashing on it.

"What is it?" I asked getting up.

"I can hear it!" He yelled," Rin Okumera's heart beat!" He started changing into his demon form. His arms got bigger and turned green. He grew plate like horns on his head and he grew a tail. He just started out right yelling that make the ground shake. "I haven't lost yet!" He backed up and summoned Behemoth. The hobgoblin grew to about 12 feet tall and started to slam on the door.

"Amaimon!" I yelled. He turned around and walked back to me.

"you're going to stay here." He said.

"Are you crazy? I'm coming with you!" I said. "What if something bad happened?"

"Nothings going to go wrong!" he insisted. " Even if something did, and that isn't going happen, I don't want that to happen to you!" He looked me strait in the eye.

"no. I don't care! That's not going to happen!" I said. I stared strait back at him. He sighed and pulled me towards him.

"Fine." He said right as the doors broke. I smiled. Amaimon jumped up on the hobgoblins head and I followed him. The ride was ruff and as we went along demons came out and followed us. We stopped when a door was in our way.

"Hold up." I said smashing open the doors and letting us through. We ended up in a open chamber.

"Open fire!" I heard an exorcist say. As the guns started firing I made a wall with my flames and when they ran out of bullets I swept them away

But them before we could go any closer that Arther guy and Shura came out from the side of the room.

Just how long does it take just to get to one person!

***breaths in and out quickly* OMG! Only one more chapter to go untill i finish this book! idratherbeinbritian want to say something :ok sooo yea we so collaberating on the sequel like heavy collaberation not like this way way more! so read Love is Pain (A: Yes i know it is almost like the first title but yet it will still go with what happens in the story! OMG! *Passes out*) *nudges with foot* well since she's gone that means i can have fun! *party* **


	18. A Sad End

Arther and Shura summoned their swords and attacked Behemoth, destroying him.

"You two made your death wish." I said. "That was big mistake on your part." Right after I said that Amaimon made a giant rock version with him in the center of the left eye. He slammed Arther and Shura the door.

Amaimon went in after them. I ran in and saw Rin in the center of the room enclosed in some type of crystal.

"I can hear it!" Amaimon called out. " Rin's heart beat!" His rock hand went up and slammed down cracking the ground. The crack went all of the way through the floor until it got to where Rin was, making the gem fall and shatter.

"Rin!" Somebody shouted from behind me. I turned around and saw that It was bon holding the Koma sword. I ran across the room. As soon as he saw me leap up he yelled "Shima," And threw the sword across the room.

"Damn!" I though as the sword flew through the air and landed in Shima's hands. I ran towards him and he threw it to Izumo.

"Why would you throw it to me?" She said as I made a quick and ran over to her.

"Izumo!" someone called out.

"Sensei!" Izumo said as she threw the sword.

I watched it's path and it landed in Yukio's hands. Almost crushed by Baryion Yukio managed to get it to Rin.

"Come on Nii-san!" He said holding the sword on Rin's chest. Amaimon reached out a rock hand to try and crush Rin. But before he could even lightly touch him Rin's body erupted in Blue flames. He cut off Amaimon's rock hand.

Rin stood up and was ready to fight. Amaimon was laughing happily and thought that he was going to win. But Rin moved to fast for even me to see and next thing I knew his sword was planted in Amaimon.

"No!" I screamed in horror.

"No! This can't happen! I'm Amaimon, king of the Earth… how can I lose!" He then erupted in blue flames and was burned to a crisp. "Big brother!" He screamed right before he turned into ashes.

I burst out into tears.

"No!" I screamed. "Noooo! This can't happen!" I ran at Rin, flames out and all. I was prepared to kill him in revenge for Amaimon.

"Stop." Someone said as they grabbed my arm. I saw the golden hair and found out that it was Arther. I fell to my knees sobbing.

Amaimon was dead. I now would have no reason to stay in this world if only one thing wasn't keeping me here.

The fact that I was Pregnant.

***breaths deeply after finally comign to* OMG! OMG! OMG! What... just happened! I JUST FINISHED MY FIRST STOY EVER! OMG! I bet i wont be able to sleep tonigt even if i was going to. (i watch AS on saturdays with idratherbeinbritian. Its all for the anime... JkJKJK!) I: well i wanted to say Yo! but now its ruined!**


End file.
